Manasseh History
384 AY: Manasseh Math’elmarinir is born in Caéth Manu (kay-ETH mahn-OO), an isolated Elven village in the forests of western Doro Y’Edhel. The people of his village have very conservative views regarding everything from social justice to the other races and the outside world, and Manasseh grows up no differently than them in this regard. However, his parents are dismayed to learn that Manasseh had been born with a deficiency - he has no innate sense of direction. While this would be perhaps a source of some small amusement among Humans, it is a deeply shameful thing amongst the Elves, who live their entire lives amongst the forests and wild lands. To cure him of this malady, Manasseh’s parents encourage him to take long walks alone in the woods, hoping that prolonged forays will help him to overcome his disability. This suits Manasseh just fine, as he naturally prefers solitude to being surrounded by others, and he is keenly aware of the jests and jabs made by the other young Elves at his expense. Manasseh sets out into the forests alone many times, invariably becoming lost and remaining out in the wilderness alone for days on end. 401: Manasseh wanders into a region on the western borderlands of Doro Y'Edhel known as Ianamour (ee-AHNA-moor). At the standing stone there, he encounters an Autumn Elf named Brook Cearbhaill Hearn, and the two of them become smitten with each other. Understanding that their respective families would never approve of their romance, they agree to meet each other beneath the standing stone, in secret, every year at the same time. Over time, they agree that the world is deeply wounded, and the Elves must work to heal it. However, while Brook believes in nonviolent change, Manasseh becomes increasingly convinced that the outside world only understands the language of force. 405: Manasseh and Brook secretly wed. Though no formal ceremony can be performed under the circumstances of their secrecy, they pledge themselves to each other in their hearts. With great reluctance but understanding the need to hide their relationship from their families, they continue to meet only once per year. 424: Manasseh joins the Northern Elven Army, serving valiantly for 26 years. 450: Manasseh is the sole survivor of an Army expedition into a Y'Edhel Moré underground fortress. He emerges with the head of the enemy leader, Witch-General Vuul, in hand. For this act he is knighted a Black Rose by Queen Thielora Regalia. 455: Manasseh returns to Ianamour to meet Brook, to be reunited with her and tell her of his deeds. To his disappointment, she confesses her disapproval of his path in life, saying that they have grown apart since he became a soldier, and their bond has only brought her grief and pain. She pleads with him to abandon the tabard, but he refuses. They part bitterly, never again to meet in this world. 495 Spring: Brook, along with other Elves, is slain by a mob of humans roused to action by Tarrik Brodt, follower of Terrel Elkins in Halgudar. Manasseh is stricken with illness, sensing the loss of his beloved from afar. However, his duties keep him from returning to Doro Y'Edhel. 495 Winter: Manasseh returns to Ianamour, fearing the worst. His fears are confirmed by Brook's people, who tell him that she was among those slain by Terrel. Manasseh cuts open his hand and smears his blood upon the standing stone where they used to meet, vowing revenge. Upon returning to Dun Y'Estel, he learns the identity of the man responsible for guiding the mob that slew Brook - Tarrik Aldarion. 496 Autumn: Manasseh is kept busy fighting both the Y'Edhel More and the Dakkorians. 497 May: Manasseh returns to Dun Y'Estel to observe the loss of his King and his fallen fellow Knights. He receives word from the High Council that he is to immediately set forth to Chalter Medrium to replace his brother-knight Vadric as the Elven nation's representative in Tarrik's questing company. He reacts with a mixture of anger and despair, but obeys his orders. events of "The Closing Circle" commence, 497-499 497 June: Upon joining the Quest Party, Manasseh privately informs Tarrik that the moment the human loses the Queen's favor, he will slay Tarrik himself. 497 July: Manasseh is slain in combat by Hobgoblins. He is resurrected by the Leonine Beastman Risha Elkins, just as he was sensing his entry into the Fae. Risha apologizes after Manasseh explains his reasons to leave this world, promising never to use such magiks on him again. A bond of close friendship begins to form between them. December 497: Manasseh takes advantage of the Quest Party's rest in Dun Y'Estel to visit Ianamour and search his soul. He is conflicted over his vow of vengeance and his growing understanding of Tarrik's importance. Upon his return to Dun Y'Estel, he meets with his family, who are shamed by his association with Tarrik Gul-Seregé - "the Blood-Mage". To appease them, he formally renounces his family name Math'elmarinir, becoming known as Manasseh Ne'esse - "No-Name". As much to distract himself as to defend his people, he returns to the borderlands to fight the Y'Edhel Moré with Risha at his side. During a lull in the fighting, Manasseh learns of a plot being formed by several Elves (members of the recently-formed Y'ha) to ambush and slay Tarrik. Manasseh says nothing to anyone about it. 498 April: The Quest Party leaves Dun Y'Estel, bound for the Arch in Chalter Medrium. The Queen requests that Manasseh remain behind. When he rejoins the party, he is dismayed to learn that the ambush failed, but he is also ashamed of the role he played in the attempt. 498 June: The Quest Party is subdued by Rynith forces led by Captain Blackthorne as they walk through the Consortium Arch into Rynith. While captive, Manasseh confesses his inner conflict to Tarrik, including his role in the assassination attempt, and laments that his hatred has led him into cowardice and betrayal of his duty. Tarrik likewise admits his fear and sense of inadequacy. Manasseh tells Tarrik about Brook. By the time Blackthorne and Roche free the Party, turning on their own, Manasseh has resolved himself to fulfill his duty to protect Tarrik as he tries to save Xaria from its doom. 498 August: The Quest Party sets sail for Yentar aboard the Seagull. Manasseh is seasick throughout the journey. 498 November: Primor, having been posing as Peralton Ryan since August, takes possession of the Godstone and abducts Tarrik. Its hold over Risha is broken, and he leaves to follow their trail. When the effects of the Godstone wear off, Manasseh and the others find no sign of the Seagull or Risha. 498 December: Manasseh and the Quest Party spend a few weeks with the Order of Shou Fu, learning of their philosophy and sharing their own. Eventually they leave the Order's sanctuary and arrive in the Yentanese port of Kamashi, learning more about Yentar. Samira Jarnot, Henri Reuter, Jasper Torta and Angus Watson book passage on the Walking Crane, bound for Nost'Kare' and carrying messages from Manasseh and the Veldron, appraising their orders of what transpired. 499 January: Manasseh, Owen Budzik and Mordekai Burnett spend their time searching for clues to ruins and Consortium remnants in Yentar, discovering little. They are forced to resort to manual labor to earn money. 499 February: Manasseh and the Knights set sail abord the Sakanaya-Maru to Nost'Kare'. Manasseh is again seasick. 499 March: The knights arrive in Sueche, Nost'Kare', and reunite with Samira, Henri and Angus at the Forked Tongue Inn. They also meet Zachary, member of the Witnesses of Torma. Vadric meets them there bearing information from the Karandian Griffin of Lore. Vadric confesses to Manasseh that he is a Death Mage, and thus will be denied entry into the Fae when he dies; Manasseh reacts badly and berates him, but Vadric responds that though it was a youthful act of rebellion against his father that led him into the dark arts, the Queen herself has demanded his continued use of Death Magik, as he is useful to the Elves that way. If given the chance, he protests, he would abandon it. The party encounters Haggard Dye Gaughen at a caravan waystation, learning that he was once in Primor's employ. Despite Manasseh's misgivings, they take him into their protection, trying to find the place where Tarrik may be held captive. 499 May: Brianna, Left Hand of Vorak Polk, joins the Party. Risha rejoins the Party, bringing information from Tarnaal. Haggard Dye leads them through Fer Garruth. They encounter the Y'Ha, a group of common Elven folk who have banded together to search Xaria for those responsible for the Elven Genocide of 495 and mete judgment. It is revealed that they have captured Tarrik and plan to execute him. Vadric threatens them, demanding Tarrik's return, but Manasseh is sympathetic and seeks a nonviolent resolution. When Vadric seems about to attack, Manasseh tackles him and draws his swords, threatening, "Stand down or I will slay thee myself!" A skirmish nonetheless breaks out, and Vadric is mortally wounded in the melee. Separated from the others, Manasseh cries out for a healer, but none come in time. Vadric dies in Manasseh's arms. 499 September: The Quest Party at the Tenth Arena in Dominia. Manasseh is slain along with the other Quest Party members by Jaeden Stancliff's Gaughen minions. Once Tarrik successfully argues for the survival of the nations of Xaria, the Arbiters reconstitute Manasseh and the others from their ashes, but warn them that they can never again be raised from death by magik, due to the stresses on their corporeal forms. Mordekai touches the Godstone and gives up his life. The rest return to Dun Y'Estel to recount their tale to the High Council. 499 November: At the Broken Keg Tavern in Akkoria, Manasseh is reunited with the other Quest Party members to celebrate their victory and hold memorials for their fallen friends. A message arrives for Manasseh from the Queen, informing him that in recognition of his deeds, he has been given a new name: Feangren, "Spirit of Iron". When he returns to Dun Y'Estel, the Queen formally introduces him as such to the Elven people. Privately, he discusses his plans to rescue Vadric's soul from the Underworld, believing that, as a hero of the Elven people and a member of the Quest Party, he deserved at least that. The Queen replies that such matters are beyond her - they are a matter for the Gods - and as such, she will not give her blessing. However, neither does she forbid Manasseh from undertaking this quest. Manasseh spends the winter contacting allies and learning all he can about how to enter the Underworld. 500 Spring: Manasseh meets with a Priestess of Moere Kowalski who lends him the magikal sword Borotaür, formed from the heartwood of an Ent, for use in his quest. 500 June: With the aid and knowledge of Samira, now Prophetess of Vashna, Manasseh and a hand-picked party of allies descend through a magikal portal into the Underworld in an attempt to rescue Vadric's soul and return him to the Fey. During their travels in that place, they encounter Virraddon Slusser, ally of the Quest Party, who has been driven half-mad by his experiences there. Virraddon tells them that he has been there since the Arbiters banished him from the Circle in 499. Lord Errich Rubeus Kelly, using his blood magik, communicates with Manasseh, giving him crucial information about the Underworld. They also encounter the wizard Chump Watson, who had aided them through the body of Angus Belch during the Consortium Quest. With the help of their allies - and the spirit of a mysterious woman - the party manages to locate Vadric's soul, which is in the possession of a being named Caspian, the "Crimson King" Brodt. Ozog Gaughen opens a rift between the Underworld and the Fey to communicate with Manasseh. With him is Brook, and the two share a brief reunion. She brings him a spear - the spear which slew Caspian in life, and now is the only thing that can destroy him. Manasseh and the others confront Caspian, learning that only he can open a portal to the lands of the living. Manasseh offers a trade - Vadric's soul in exchange for the spear. Caspian agrees, and the party returns to the living world with Vadric's soul contained in a number of seeds. Hearts" 500 August: En route to Dun Y'Estel with the seeds, Manasseh stops at an inn just inside Doro Y'Edhel called Blind Theo's. He is surprised to meet Lord Errich Rubeus there, and greets him warmly, informing him of the results of his magikal aid in the Underworld. Manasseh is surprised to find himself the focus of an Autumn Elf's amorous attention, but informs the girl that his heart belongs to another. The evening is disrupted by the arrival of a trio of Elves who have been afflicted by the Moredhel with a terrible curse: thorns grow from beneath their skin, causing them constant pain and driving them mad. Eventually Manasseh decides that they are a danger to everyone at the inn, and executes them in order to protect the innocents, and to relieve them of their pain. As he goes into the forest alone to reflect on his actions, Manasseh is met by Ozog, who tells him that Auberick was gravely disappointed by his decision in the Underworld...but that Brook was pleased by his nonviolent resolution. "Homecoming" 500 Autumn: Manasseh returns to Dun Y'Estel and gives the seeds containing Vadric's soul to his father, General Kyril Fëanor. He tells him that once the seeds are planted, Vadric's soul will return to the Fey. Manasseh is shocked to learn from him that many more "Thorn Elves" have arrived in Doro Y'Edhel, and Manasseh soon finds himself called to Laurëa Thrond to testify about his encounter at Blind Theo's. His report is met with mixed reactions by the Council. 501 Winter: Manasseh writes several letters to his former acquaintances and allies from the Quest, many of whom are now in positions of great influence, informing them of his experience in the Underworld and warning them of his fear that Caspian might return to Xaria. 501 Spring: Manasseh returns to fighting the Moredhel, trying to learn more about the "Thorn Elves". He begins to correspond with Allithea Parker, the granddaughter of a Council member and a friend of the Priestess of Moere who aided him before. Allithea is a healer, seeking a cure for the Curse of Thorns. 501 Autumn: Manasseh, concerned by the strange phenomenon of falling stars, returns to Dun Y'Estel. He spends the winter aiding the Priestess of Moere and interrogating Thorn Elves. 502 Winter: Manasseh appears before the High Council at Laurëa Thrond with Allithea to report on his findings regarding the Thorn Elves and the plots of the Moredhel. He is surprised to find several Council members calling his competency into question, but Allithea keeps him from speaking rashly. 502 Spring: Manasseh meets with the Queen, who informs him that he is to aid Virraddon, who has been recovering in the Halls of Healing, in seeking the audience of Auberick, Lord of the Fae. He is accompanied by Allithea and a healer, Aradniel Slusser, who has been overseeing Virraddon's recovery. Though much of his sanity is restored, he is still haunted by his fear that he will return to the Underworld when he dies. 502 September: Manasseh, Allithea and Aradniel accompany Virraddon into Lindora as he pursues a personal quest to find Lord Auberick and request that he allow him into the Fey when he dies. They become aware of a Moredhel plot to create "daywalkers" - Drow who can walk in the sunlight. With their allies the Sequestrum, the Moredhelhave been abducting innocents and using their magiks to steal their ability to abide the sunlight. Though for a time he is ensorcelled into aiding the dark elves, Manasseh eventually breaks free of the control and aids others in defeating the Moredhel. Manasseh also first meets Winter Elves, Mattucia Polk and Galium Ryan, and befriends them. Virraddon meets Auberick at last. In the morning, Manasseh aids Virraddon in defending a woman accused of necromancy from the Lindoran troops played by Hillary Adams, though Manasseh only knew her by an alias. He swears to escort her out of the country, believing her to be repentant of her deeds. Manasseh gathers together those afflicted by the Moredhel, promising to bring them back to the Halls of Healing in Dun Y'Estel in the hopes that a cure for their condition can be found. "Invasion" 502 October: While traveling through Quivera with the Moredhel victims, the supposedly repentant necromancer disappears from Manasseh's company. He is unable to locate her, and is eventually forced by necessity to travel onward to Doro Y'Edhel. 503 April: Manasseh is in attendance at Envinyel, along with his fellow Knights, attending the dying Queen. She announces the existence of her lost daughter. To everyone's surprise and Manasseh's dismay, the Queen assigns Virraddon to find her and bring her back to Doro Y'Edhel. Manasseh is further frustrated to learn that he will not accompany the human in this. Instead, the Council informs him that he will act as ambassador to the Winter Elves on behalf of the Elven nation. Manasseh appeals to the Queen, but she tells him that she concurs with their decision: he had already made many sacrifices for the good of the Elves, but those sacrifices had left deep wounds that needed time to heal. He obeys and leaves Dun Y'Estel to travel to northeastern-most Xaria. Elven Court Inn" 503 Summer: Manasseh arrives among the Winter Elves, who welcome him. He begins the slow process of adjusting to their way of life and facing his own inner demons. 503 Autumn: Manasseh sees the Blood Sky and worries as to what it may mean. His fears include a return of the Arbiters, a return of Jaeden Stancliff, or a return of Caspian the Crimson King. Yet there is little he can do. 504 June: Even in the distant north, Manasseh senses the death of Queen Thielora Regalia, and mourns. 505 Winter: Manasseh aids the Winter Elves in standing watch over their mountain valleys, in order to give himself something to do. 505 Summer: A messenger arrives to carry word of Tel'Quessir Weeruva to Manasseh and obtain the word of the Winter Elves. Many of them seem to have little care of distant politics - much to Manasseh's frustration - but they ultimately concur with Manasseh's belief that the throne should remain empty until the Queen's daughter is found. Manasseh desires to send letters to various parties in Xaria, but the courier - loyal to the Council - refuses, citing the need to be swift with his charge. 506 Summer: Manasseh receives his messenger from Doro Y'Edhel and sends word of the events of the year among the Winter Elves. He determines that this messenger is likewise a Council loyalist, and begins to accept that his appointment is more exile than retreat. 507 Summer: Manasseh is surprised to learn that this year, his annual messenger from Doro Y'Edhel is a fellow Black Rose. He brings a message from Allithea appraising Manasseh of recent events concerning Virraddon's quest; namely, that he has been dissuaded by Curonor of the Stone Fey Lyle and others within the Council to discontinue his search. Manasseh writes to Virraddon to encourage him to stay true to the Queen's request and find her daughter. 508 Summer: This year's messenger arrives, bearing news for Manasseh of things that have come to pass within Doro Y'Edhel. Manasseh returns word to the Council that he will remain if they wish it, but believes that his services as a Knight would better serve the Elven people in Doro Y'Edhel than among the Winter Elves. 509 Summer: The messenger from Doro Y'Edhel arrives with an ambassador who will replace Manasseh. Manasseh spends a few months introducing him to the ways of the Winter Elves and saying goodbye to his friends and allies there. 509 September: Manasseh returns to Dun Y'Estel, rejoining his fellow Knights. He is troubled to learn how few remain and that the Queen's daughter has not yet been found. He is assigned by the Council to join a party that will recover the recently-discovered artifact, the Edhel'ore Dagnir. 509 November: Manasseh sets out with Aeylarik and Virraddon to recover the artifact. Within a week of leaving Doro Y'Edhel, they are approached by a mysterious robed stranger who casually converses with them. By the time the stranger parts ways with them, they have forgotten everything about their quest, being left only with the subconscious impression that they should travel together. 510 December: With the winter hard upon them, the trio make their way south through Gallura and DeMekrium, eventually winding up in Irroquin. Fierce storms and deep snow force them to winter over. It is a long and unpleasant period, for their lack of direction lends an aggravation to everything they do. Manasseh insists that the group remain out of communication with Dun Y'Estel over concerns that the machinations of the Council may result in another long-term posting to distant lands. A vague sense of purpose is all that holds the group together. Manasseh spends much of the winter and spring corresponding with various members of the High Council and other power blocs in Doro Y'Edhel that he believes to be loyal to the Royal family, upholding traditional Elven ideals and maintaining an informed view of dealing with Human nations. Though he has always been uninterested in politics, his exile in the North has convinced him that he cannot escape their influence - he will be a puppet to politics until he can secure enough allies to protect himself from his rivals' machinations. 510 May: Aeylarik receives a "visitation" that suggests he needs to find a Black Rose Knight named Er'din Duin'lith in Kessid. They arrange to meet him at the Barking Fool Tavern, hoping to find some clue to their purpose. Virraddon tells his companions that he has discovered something of great import that he must investigate alone. Manasseh reluctantly trusts Virraddon's instincts and wishes him well; Aeylarik is pleased to have the human out from underfoot. They agree to meet again in a fortnight at the Barking Fool. Manasseh is surprised to encounter Griffin Tarrik Aldarian at the inn, who is in preparations to depart for Asargo to seek a Consortium Arch discovered in unknown lands. The two share a brief reunion which, while not necessarily warm, is amicable, and Manasseh makes it clear that he respects his former charge and wishes him well. They clasp hands and he is gone. A second meeting takes Manasseh by surprise when Auberick, Lord of the Forest Fey, appears before him and a small gathering of others. Auberick tells them that three Warders have gone missing on the Encircling Wall about the Badlands, in Halgudar, and must be accounted for. Manasseh agrees to lead the expedition to find them, though Auberick also warns him that the Crimson King still walks the earth, and the time may come when Manasseh must face his own personal demon. Manasseh leaves a letter for Virraddon, informing him of their destination. Barking Fool Tavern 2: Torches and Pitchforks" 510 June: Manasseh leads an expedition across Xaria to find the missing Warders. However, he is met by Virraddon along the Elven Trail on the border of Dakkor. Virraddon warns him that a cult worshiping the Crimson King has surfaced in the north. Despite his concerns about the Warders and the adventurers he is pledged to, Manasseh realizes that this is the moment Auberick warned him about, and reluctantly he parts ways with the company. He charges the Witchmueller Svar Vorchanchin with leading the expedition, since Svar earlier had vowed he would not leave any of the party to fend for themselves, even at the cost of his own life. Manasseh and Virraddon depart. the Warders" pregame roleplay Virraddon informs Manasseh that he has spent the past months infiltrating the cult, earning their trust enough to be deemed worthy of meeting the Crimson King personally and being invested with his power. 510 July: Manasseh and Virraddon hurry northward as quickly as they can, returning to the town of Crossroads and then skirting between Uragoth and Dakkor. They cross Telumar into Orenvale and begin to hunt for cult members on the western edge of Icara. After much searching, they track down the cult and take them by surprise. They lay low several of the cultists, demanding the the survivors reveal their destination. However, the cult leaders issue fell incantations that strike all the initiates dead. The leaders prove to be formidable foes, and Manasseh and Virraddon barely manage to defeat them. They recover and spend some days searching for word of a rising cult, but increased Icaran patrols after the discovery of the bodies hinders their search. Virraddon suspects that the Crimson King may have heard word through his minions and is interfering with their investigations. Though they find some few clues that may reveal more on further study, Caspian himself eludes them. The duo are startled on the road by the appearance of a Dragon flying overhead. It lands and transforms into the shape of a robed man. He addresses the two by name and restores their memories of the past year. It is the Dragon Marclyx, who reveals little of his purpose to them, save that those he answers to did not wish them to pursue their quest to recover the Edhel'ore Dagnir until now. He informs them that Aeylarik has also had his memories restored, and that he may be found on the trail from old Halgudar. Though Manasseh takes this to mean that the others were successful in their quest for Lord Auberick, the two turn back, retracing their path, under a cloud of frustration and weariness. 510 September: The pair travel more slowly back southward, avoiding patrols and monsters, and rest for a short time in Orenvale. Traveling into Gesnor, they head south through Palrim and into Lindora. Their journey is remarkably free of trouble, and the two easily elude foes and obstructions which should under normal circumstances have not been so easy to slip past. Their fortune changes for the worse in Lindora, when they encounter a large patrol of Urthen troops, who take them prisoner for trespassing on "their" land. While in captivity, Manasseh and Virraddon learn that Urth has taken over most of the country, gaining the allegiance of Rynith and seeking formal recognition as the rightful rulers of Lindora. They are rescued by the timely arrival of Aeylarik, Martin Arthur, and most of the fellowship that Manasseh had parted with in Dakkor. As they make camp to recover from their wounds, they encounter a mysterious Fae lady who calls herself 'Light'. Through glamours, she appears to many as that which they fear or long for; she appears to Manasseh as Brook, but Virraddon only sees in her the darkness of the Underworld. She spoke of an imbalance that imprisoned her here, a darkness that called to her and yet would destroy her. The company take this to be a sign that the Edhel'ore Dagnir is close by, and they search the area fruitlessly for it. Urthen scouts spot the party, but escape before they can be confronted. By nightfall, the party is attacked by waves of undead, though these are far more powerful than those Manasseh is familiar with. Between waves, a mysterious Dark Elf named Dar comes to the company and addresses them by name. He offers to make a trade for information that may aid them, but the Elves do not trust him despite his overtures. The Dark Elf watches as they fight. Twice Manasseh is nearly slain, and his companions fare little better - Aeylarik is slain, but is brought back to life through an IMMOLATE spell cast by Shalenar. At last, Dar tells Manasseh that the undead they fight are empowered by Elven blood, stolen from both of their kind, and thus Urth are as hated by the Dark Elves as by the Lindorans; then, he vanishes. Manasseh resolves himself to die in battle against a final wave of mystically empowered, armed undead, but the band are saved by the arrival of a band of Lindoran guerrilla fighters led by the Witchmueller-General Captain Bloch Chamberlain - who also include the Quiveran noblewoman Rosalinda Orechester - who use a magikal artifact which decimates the undead, but also weakens all Elves in its presence. Deducing that the artifact these fighters use is the Edhel'ore Dagnir, Manasseh and the Elves confront the Lindorans. Dolena, deeply distraught, tells Manasseh that she no longer feels the presence of her lover, whom through her spiritual sensitivity has always felt near to her (and sometimes possessed her to defend her in times of danger). Together they discover that the Edhel'ore Dagnircontains the tormented souls of many Elves and Humans, and must have absorbed the spirit of her lover when the artifact was used near Dolena. They demand that the Lindorans return the artifact to them, but the Lindorans angrily refuse. The artifact has been of considerable use against the new undead being created by Urth, and they will not part with their secret weapon. Martin Arthur defends the Lindorans, counseling the Elves to stand down. Rose accuses Manasseh of failing to protect her as the Queen had requested, and Manasseh angrily leaves the negotiations, infuriated at being lectured about failing to protecting humans. Virraddon, Aeylarik (who can no longer feel any connection to nature) and Manasseh consider possible means of obtaining the artifact, including attack and theft; in the end, Virraddon's urges them to act nobly and avoid bringing shame upon the Elven nation through underhandedness, and the Elves agree. The following morning, Manasseh sings to Brook, not knowing if she can hear him any longer, but having come so close to death, doing so is the only consolation he can give himself. He shares words with Virraddon, confiding in him that his thoughts are near to Brook, who always urged him to utilize words instead of his blade; he knows that her way is the only path forward with the Lindorans, but he fears he lacks the wordcraft to accomplish such a task. He accompanies Dolena as she walks alone in the woods, and discusses with her his plan: he will offer his aid to the freedom fighters, remaining in their company for so long as they possess the Edhel'ore Dagnir, and will send Aeylarik and Virraddon back to Doro Y'Edhel to inform the High Council of their dilemma. Dolena convinces Manasseh that the purpose for which the artifact was crafted has passed, and that it should not be delivered to the High Council, but rather should be destroyed. She agrees to remain with him and the artifact that now imprisons her lost love. Negotiations with the Lindorans resumes with cooler heads. Martin Arthur performs more mystic examinations of the Edhel'ore Dagnir with the Captain Bloch's approval, and learns that what Dolena sensed of the item was true. They determine that during the interval in which it was missing, it was tampered with by a potent death mage to collect souls as well as weaken Elves. Manasseh makes his offer to the captain, and Dolena and others among the company agree also to remain with them and fight Urth. No sooner do they reach an accord than a contingent of Rynith Guard arrives, demanding that the Lindorans surrender their arms and be drafted into Rynith's armies. Lindora, they are informed, no longer exists as a nation. If they refuse, the Rynith corporal tells them that the Lindorans currently residing in Kyrrathis will be expelled. Svar prepares to move against the Rynith, but Bloch loudly dismisses him from the Witchmuellers for his insubordination. For the sake of the Lindoran people, Bloch agrees, and the guerrillas dismally surrender their colors. As Svar and Rose are not considered Lindoran soldiers, they are exempt from the Rynith decree; Manasseh, from the corner of his eye, sees Bloch pass the Edhel'ore Dagnir to Rose before he surrenders. Manasseh warns the others that the Rynith corporal will likely order his men to slay the Elves, but to his surprise, the company departs, leaving them unharmed and unaddressed. Rose, bereft of her fellow fighters, sees no reason to remain in Lindora, and agrees to return to Doro Y'Edhel with the Edhel'ore Dagnir. In light of this, the band discuss their options. Though they must take the artifact away from Urth and Rynith, they dare not bring it into Doro Y'Edhel lest Dark Elf agents or others hostile to the Elves may lay in wait to activate it within the great forest's borders, slaying many. With the identity of the one who altered the magik of the artifact yet unknown, Martin Arthur and the Elves cannot know the plan behind its alteration. Rose offers asylum in her father's estate in the Yellow Duchy of Quivera, where the artifact may be kept until a decision may be made about its fate. Aeylarik, representative of the Council, balks at this, as it was their quest to return the artifact to Doro Y'Edhel, not another human lord. Manasseh again expresses his concern that the Council might not be trustworthy in this issue, though he does not want to deny them the chance to make a correct decision. Virraddon reminds him of the allies he has written to in Doro Y'Edhel, and that his name still carries such weight that his political rivals fear his influence. "Perhaps," Virraddon suggests, "it is time to make use of that influence, and exercise your strength in a way Brook once hoped you might." Considering these words, Manasseh resolves that upon his return to Doro Y'Edhel, he will seek a seat on the High Council, and directly attempt to influence the fate of the Elven nation for the better. Svar laments his fate as the last of the Witchmuellers - or, as Garret optimistically opines, the first of the new order - and vows that though he leaves Lindora now, he will not abandon her to her fate. With Elves still in Urth's captivity, and their vile necromantic practices threatening all of Xaria, Manasseh promises that the Elven nation will not abandon her, either. The company breaks camp, departing swiftly before Rynith or Urthen troops can return to capture them, and making for Quivera. Dagnir". 510 December: While the non-Elven members of his party winter at the Orechester estate in Quivera, Manasseh returns to Doro Y'Edhel. He finds his reception by the High Council to be divided, and as they deliberate over the course of weeks, he begins to despair of their ability to come to a wise decision in regards to the fate of the Edhel'ore Dagnir. In the meantime, since arriving in-country Manasseh has contacted his supporters throughout Dun Y'Estel, arranging the strategy of his ascension. At dawn following Midwinter's Night, he enters Laurëa Thrond by the long-deserted Monarch's Glade and declares his desire to serve the Elven people by adding his voice to the High Council. To the dismay of his detractors, Manasseh delivers an address stressing the need for Doro Y'Edhel to involve herself in the affairs of Men for the good of all, outlining the ills that have befallen the Elves due to their isolationist policies, warning of the dangers of rising dark powers in the Xarian midlands, and once again addressing the issue of the missing Royal Heiress. As planned, his supporters in the Council voice their approval of Manasseh's request, and many who might otherwise have spoken against him remain silent, having been placated or pressured by key contacts loyal to Manasseh. The Council members convene, and the final decision names Manasseh Feangren a member of the High Council, of the Glade of the Sun - a decision that comes as a surprise to many, who expected the Black Rose to become a councilor over military matters. Gillain dol Y'maras silently rages to find one of his most vocal rivals now representing the same Glade as he. 511 February: As a Council member, Manasseh's voice is added to those who wish the Edhel'ore Dagnir to remain outside Doro Y'Edhel, and he continues to stress the need for the Elves to come to the aid of Lindora, adding their arms and magik to the fight against Urth.